


18 Minutes

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes over for Castiel's birthday, and in the process finds out about a Novak family tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Minutes

Dean stepped up on his boyfriend’s front porch, a slight nervous sweat and a gift in hand. He’d been invited over to spend Castiel’s birthday with him, and he was worried. Worried that Cas might not like the mix tape that Dean had made for him (okay, sue him, he was kind of cheesy) and because he would be meeting Castiel’s older brother Gabriel for the first time today. He definitely did not want to make a bad impression on any of his boyfriend’s family members…because well, he just… had this feeling about Cas (again, Dean was such a cheese ball) and he felt like it could really work out.

Dean tore himself from his thoughts and swiftly knocked on the door, then spent a good minute or two standing anxiously on the porch before the door swooshed open and a hand gripped Dean’s forearm and tore him into the house, dragging him along until finally stopping in a familiar room. Castiel’s bedroom. Dean stared up in confusion at the owner of the hand that had rushed him hear, which of course was none other than Cas.

“Um… What was that?” Dean chuckled, “Can’t I even say happy birthday before you drag me into bed? ..Not that I’m complaining.”

“Shh!” Castiel’s cheeks turned pink, “That’s not what I was trying to-” He gasped and lunged for his bedroom door only to turn the lock closed; Cas’ voice was much more serious than Dean’s.

"What’s wrong?" Dean’s eyes narrowed, puzzled by his boyfriend’s odd behavior.

"What? Nothing." Cas snapped back, then sighed when Dean stared back with concern, "Look it’s just… My brother’s here."

"…And?" Dean asked when Cas didn’t continue.

"And it’s my birthday…"

Dean sighed, “And?”

"And I don’t want to wake him up."

"…Okay…" Dean raised his eyebrow, confused by Castiel’s lack of proper explanation, "What, is he grumpy or something if you wake him? I mean, it’s like 1 in the afternoon already…"

"Not …exactly."

 

"Oh Cassie! Where are you?” A far too recognizable voice rang out through the house.

“Shit!" Cas cringed, "He’s up." He instinctively moved himself slightly behind Dean.

"Dude, why are you freaking out? He doesn’t sound pissed or anything.." Dean tried to understand what the hell Cas was so worried about.

And then there was a steady tap on Castiel’s door, “I know you’re in there Cassie! Open up!” Dean could hear the smirk in Gabe’s voice.

"Leave me alone!" Cas yelled at the door.

"You know that’s not how it works! Come on Kiddo, it’s your birthday! You should be used to this by now!"

"Well I’m not!"

Dean interjected, “What… is he gonna do?”

"Oh! Is that Dean? Hey, hey Castiel! I don’t think dad would approve of you being alone in your room with your boyfriend with the door locked!" Gabriel scolded.

Cas groaned, “I’ll open up if you promise not to-“

"Not to what?" Now Dean was really curious.

But Gabriel answered before his younger brother, “Well you see Dean, Cas probably hasn’t told you all of our family traditions. One of them, my personal favorite, being that every year on Pipsqueak’s birthday-“

"Shut up Gabriel!" Cas protested.

Gabe simply ignored him and continued, “I get poor lil’ Cas all pinned down and helpless and tickle him, a minute for every year old he is!”

Cas was beat red and Dean was absolutely grinning.

"That’s why you were freaking out? A little tickling?" Dean couldn’t help but laugh, for which he received a prompt elbow in the stomach from his irked boyfriend.

"Look, Gabe, I’m not a little kid anymore!"

"So?" His older brother snickered.

"So don’t!" Castiel argued, "And I’m not coming out of here until-"

The door flew open as Cas watched in horror and Gabriel grinned evilly, a bobby pin in hand, always was good with picking locks, “Then I’ll just come in.”

Cas turned to his boyfriend who was unfortunately sporting the same look as Gabe, older brother mode kicking in.

"Guys- please!"

"But it’s tradition, Cassablanca!" Gabriel insisted.

Cas took as step back as the two other men in the room inched closer; he glared at Gabe and replied sarcastically, “I thought you were the more progressive type.”

Gabriel laughed and rolled his eyes, “Alright, look bro, the sooner we start, the sooner it’s over with.”

Castiel could hear his heart pounding in his ears, eyes flicking between his boyfriend and brother and trying to calculate a plan of escape.

"You know, I’m glad you invited Dean over today." Gabriel smirked, closing in on his brother and backing him against his own bed, "He can help hold you down!"

Dean grinned in agreement and they lunged, tackling Cas to the bed as he kicked furiously and spewed a string of protests and profanities.

Dean and Gabriel arranged themselves so as to pin Cas as open and vunerable as they possibly could, Gabe straddling his middle as Dean took a seat over Castiel’s head and pinned his boyfriend’s arms up under his knees. Cas squirmed and struggled valiantly until realizing he was truly stuck. Remembering past birthdays, Cas knew that Gabe was bad enough on his own, and now that he had enlisted Dean, Cas imagined this time would be about 800 times worse.

And he was right.

"See, told ya this was inevitable Cassarole," Gabriel teased and glanced up at the clock, "Alright, 18 years old means 18 minutes… So we’ll stop at… 1:38."

"That’s 28 minutes you asshat!” Cas struggled anew, “Don’t you dare!”

"Okay, okay, just having a little fun. 1:28 then. 18 minutes." Gabriel chuckled, "Ready?"

Castiel stared up at Dean with his best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to plea; maybe Dean would change his mind at the last minute and let him go, help him fight off Gabriel and then they could just lay and cuddle and- shit!

Gabriel’s hands had begun spidering over poor Castiel’s midsection, poking and prodding at his tummy.

"No plehehehease! Ack- haha don’t!" Cas was so ticklish he couldn’t even attempt to keep from laughing. Dean knew that his boyfriend was ticklish, but not nearly this much; all he’d ever gotten away with was a poke or two to the sides before Cas would move away or distract him or somehow get him to stop, now that made more sense.

Gabriel skittered his fingers all across Castiel’s stomach for what seemed like forever. He squeezed his sides and scratched at the skin near his hips and poked his belly button and dug into his lower ribs, all driving Cas mad, but it had only really taken up around 5 minutes. Even by then Cas was a bit of a mess, face pink and legs flailing behind him as he giggled.

"Plehehehease stop! I hahahate this! Gahahahahabe!" Cas begged every time he had the breath to do so, and the rest of the time he just laughed and laughed. Dean sat above him, watching the adorable way his eyes and nose scrunched up when his smile was full, or the way he’d shake his head rapidly whenever Gabriel got near a really sensitive spot, or how ruffled his hair would get as he squirmed. But then, as Gabriel worked over his little brother’s lower ribs, Dean decided that he’d had enough sitting around and watching his boyfriend fall to giggly pieces. He experimentally tapped a finger in the middle of both of Castiel’s armpits and Cas shrieked, bucking his hips and almost throwing Gabriel off.

"NO!" Cas shouted and tried desperately to free his arms and protect the sensitive hollows underneath, "DEAN DON’T!”

"I never realized how ticklish you were Cas… It’s kind of adorable I’m not gonna lie." Dean laughed and then attacked, swirling his fingertips lightly in Castiel’s armpits and Cas arched his back and howled with laughter, mouthing ‘please’ and ‘no’ and ‘stop’ at any point that he could manage once his laughter faded into silent shaking. Gabe wore a satisfied grin as he tickled all up and down his brother’s ribs.

"Make sure you let him breathe, don’t want him passing out or something." Gabriel, of all people to tell someone tickling Cas to tone it down, warned Dean, who’d gotten a bit carried away with how crazy he could drive Cas whilst attacking his armpits. Dean’s eyes snapped up to Gabe and he snickered, "Oh, right. My bad."

Dean’s hands soon found their way to Castiel’s neck and he scrunched as best he could to block out the feeling, but Dean’s fingers could still maneuver and tickle the area just fine.

Cas shrieked again and Dean glanced up to note the cause of the sound, noticing that Gabriel now had his hands behind his back and was squeezing and spidering all along Castiel’s thighs and knees. Cas kicked his legs out and laughed crazily.

"PLEHEHEHEASE HAHAHA NO MORE HAHAHA I CAHAHAN’T TAKE IT HAHAHA AHAHASTOP!" Cas helplessly cackled.

"Oh relax you’ve only got a few minutes left." Dean assured him in a comforting tone. Cas glanced up at the clock through bleary, teared up eyes and saw that it read 1:24. Only four more minutes. He could do this.

Or maybe not.

Dean’s fingers found Castiel’s armpits again just as Gabe flipped around and laid across Cas’ legs to hone in on his sensitive feet. Cas cried out when Gabe pulled back his toes and scribbled along the base of them while Dean simultaneously drilled his thumbs into both armpits.

When he could form a coherent thought, Cas screamed out, “PLEASE HAHAHAHAHA TOO MUCH- HAHAHA IT TIHIHIHICKLES TOO MUHUHUCH! HAHAHA STOP OH GAHAHAHAHAHOD PLEASE!”

"If you can still talk I’m not doing my job right!" Gabriel teased, tickling every sensitive spot on Castiel’s feet. Meanwhile Dean had learned not to stay at Cas’ underarms for too long so he’d chosen to walk his fingers down his boyfriend’s rib cage and start attacking there along with his stomach.

It felt like an eternity to Cas before Dean finally, with a reluctant tone, stated that the clock had hit 1:28.

"Really? Already?" Gabriel pouted.

"Not… soon…. enough…" Cas panted. His older brother stood up next to the bed and Dean slid off Castiel’s arms, which immediately clamped to his sides, "No more tickling. Please."

"We’re done. Relax." Dean laughed, running a hand through Cas’ hair.

"Who wants pie?" Gabe chimed, then glanced at Dean, "I hope you don’t mind, but it’s also kind of a tradition to do pie for everyone’s birthday in our family rather than cake. Is pie ok?"

Dean almost choked he started laughing so hard; when he collected himself he managed to get out, “Pie is definitely okay.”

Gabriel grinned and moved to leave, but hung in the doorway for a second, “Hey Cassanova?”

"What?" Cas groaned.

"Bring this one home more often, I approve." Gabriel winked and exited the room.

Cas looked up at Dean, who was beaming down at him, “I could definitely get used to your family’s traditions.”

Dean got another punch in the arm for that.


End file.
